Groverfield
Groverfield is a parody of Cloverfield. If you didn't see it and you like giant monsters, go get the DVD of Cloverfield for Christmas. It's really cool to watch. Anyways, this a parody and that's all there is to it. The plot reveals how Groverfield came to be. Grover was working in a power plant when a nuclear explosion causes him to grow to enormous size and turn evil. Then it shows the camera footage is property of the U.S goverment and was found in Us 447 formerly known as Sesame Street. On April 27 at 6:42 am, Kermit the frog awakens after spending the night with longtime platonic friend Miss Piggy in her father's apartment. They plan to visit Coney Island for the day. On May 22, Kermit's friend Big Bird and his girlfriend Lily prepare their apartment for Kermit's farewell party, as he has accepted a job as a vice president in his company's office in Japan. Kermit's best friend Elmo is given a camera by Big Bird and the responsibility of recording final goodbyes from family and friends at the party, but instead unsuccessfully flirts with his crush, Zoe. Miss Piggy arrives with a date, Travis (Ben Feldman), which upsets Kermit. To his dismay, he realizes Elmo is taping over footage of him and Piggy, including their trip to Coney Island, which shows up intermittently throughout the film. Lily reveals Kermit and miss piggy slept together several weeks previously, which Hud then shares with other people at the party, making the matter worse. Kermit provokes Miss Piggy and her date into leaving the party. While Elmo and Big bird try to talk to Kermit, a brief blackout occurs, and the building shakes. When the power returns, everyone turns on the local news, where the anchor explains that there was an earthquake and an oil tanker has capsized in the bay off Lower Sesame Street. Curious partygoers and apartment dwellers go up to the roof to spot the disaster, where they witness an explosion in Lower Sesame Street. As fire and debris begin to rain down, the partygoers flee to the street below. The head of the Statue of Big Bird, damaged and charred, crashes down into the street beside them. Elmo is able to record a glimpse of what seems to be a giant Grover moving through the city. The Sesame Tower collapses in its wake, causing Kermit, Big Bird, Elmo and Lily to take refuge in a nearby convenience store while the creature passes. After the panic, the streets fall silent, and the group finds Zoe outside, shaken by the events. They decide to use the Brooklyn Bridge to exit Lower Manhattan. On the bridge, they see the capsized oil tanker and the headless Statue of Big Bird. While walking across, Kermit gets a cell phone call from a distressed Miss Piggy, who tells him that she is stuck in her apartment and unable to move. Hud calls out for Zoe and Lily, but Big Bird, unable to hear them clearly, does not stop walking. The bridge begins to shake as the Grover's hand suddenly appears and crushes the bridge. They are chased by the collapsing bridge, many innocents are killed, including Big Bird. The bridge collapses finally and Elmo films the destruction of the bridge and they retreat. As Zoe tries to comfort the grieving Lily over the loss of her boyfriend, Elmo approaches Kermit, who is still stunned at what had just occurred. Suddenly remembering that his phone conversation with Miss Piggy had been interrupted, Kermit stops at an electronic store that is being looted where he steals a cell phone battery and finishes listening to Piggy's message. On the news, Elmo sees the Brooklyn Bridge's full collapse as well as the military engaging Grover. The soldiers are attacked by parasitic Tickle-me Elmos that fall off the monster. The four proceed to Sesame Street streets to find Miss Piggy. As the group makes their way to Miss Piggy's apartment, they are caught in a crossfire between Grover and the military. The friends barely manage to escape into the Spring Street Station. The group decides to walk through the tunnels to reach Piggy's apartment. In the tunnels they are attacked by several Ticke-me Elmos. One parasite grabs the real Elmo and tries to drag him away, but Zoe fends it off with a pipe, only to be bitten by another TME. The group escapes into the abandoned Bloomingdale's department store via the subway station, and are engaged by Seargent Pryce and a squad of infantry, who has taken cover inside the department store and set up a field hospital and command center to treat the wounded. Zoe begins to bleed from her eyes and nose. When she is revealed to have been bitten, two men in hazmat suits grab Marlena and take her behind a curtain while Lily, Kermit, and Elmo are taken away by soldiers. Elmo films the curtains just in time to see Zoe's stomach expand and explode. Kermit and the others have little time to grieve as Sergeant Pryce allows them back up to the streets, but warns them to report to a military evacuation site before 6:00 am, which is when the last helicopter evacuates Sesame Street and the military will enact its "Hammerdown" protocol, which will allow for the sacrifice of Sesame Street if necessary to kill Grover and its Tickle me Elmo parasites. The group continues to Miss Piggy's apartment, in the Sesame Street apartment complex finding her tower partially collapsed into the adjacent tower. The three climb the standing tower and cross onto the roof of Miss Piggy's building and work their way down to her apartment. Miss Piggy is found trapped and impaled. After the rescue, they make their way to an aerial evacuation site and encounter the giant rampaging Grover once more, while the military continues to attack it. At the landing zone, Lily is raced into a departing helicopter without her friends. A few moments later, Kermit, Elmo, and Miss Piggy are taken away in a second helicopter. In the helicopter, they see the monster Grover bombed by a stealth bomber and he appears to have been killed. Just as Hud begins hailing victory over Grover, he reaches up and attacks the helicopter. The helicopter crashes into a grassy clearing in Central Sesame Street. The three survive the crash and hear a voice on the helicopter's radio warning of the Hammerdown protocol being effected in fifteen minutes, with the pilot telling anyone listening that if they can hear the air raid sirens going off, then they're in the blast zone and have only two minutes to escape. Elmo and Miss Piggy pull an injured Kemir clear of the wreckage, but Elmo returns to recover the camera, and as he does so, Grover appears above him. He examines Elmo for a few moments before attacking and killing him. Kermit and Miss Piggy grab the still filming camera and take shelter under a bridge in Central Sesame Street as air raid sirens begin to blare in the distance, indicating that the Hammerdown protocol is about to be put into effect. Kermit and Miss Piggy quickly take turns leaving their last testimonies on camera, just as numerous explosions occur outside and Grover can be heard screaming. The bridge collapses and, as debris covers the camera, Kermit and Miss Piggy can be heard professing their love to one another before another explosion occurs. Then, it shows the fan fiction is brought to you by the letter G(for Grover) The End